


Breathless

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: Also a little bit of kissing, F/F, some light sparing and Weiss constantly getting laid out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: Hand to hand combat was an essential skill Ruby had to learn, now it’s a skill she will be glad to pass onto her girlfriend, even if she has no talent for it.





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> This was a super late entry for a whit rose week event on tumblr

“Holy cows Weiss are you okay!!!”  
Her concern was heartwarming, even if that kick to her chest may have halted her heartbeat for a second there. Weiss may have demanded that her girlfriend refrain from holding back during their sparing session, but in hindsight considering that the scythe-wielder had a leg up on her in terms of hand to hand training she should have instructed her to dial her hits back a bit.  
“Hey hey take it easy okay. That uh…that looked like it hurt.” Ruby said as she knelt down to her girlfriend’s side, caressing the girl’s shoulder as she waited for a confirmation from Weiss that she was all right. It may have taken a minute, but once she was sure that her heart was beating like normal the ex-heiresses finally sat upright and gave her concerned girlfriend a reassuring smile.  
“I appreciate you concern Ruby but if anything my pride took a bigger hit than I did.” Weiss was lying of course, but she had declared that her girlfriend refrain from holding back against her and she was determined to see this through. Accepting the hand that Ruby had offered her, the two girls raised up from the cool floor and resumed their previous battle stances. “All right then Ruby round two, remember not to hold anything back!” The logical portion in her brain may have been screaming bloody murder at her, but Weiss knew she wasn’t going to improve if she didn’t have the chance to put her best up against her girlfriend.  
Ruby would have questioned her girlfriend’s decision, but the charging ex-heiresses with her fist raised proved to be the more pressing matter. Swapping her concerns lay, Ruby quickly ducked her head so she could avoid the hook Weiss threw her way. Wanting to test her girlfriend’s ability to pressure a fleeing enemy, Ruby continued to build distance between the two of them by hopping backwards, prompting the ex-heiresses to continue after her.  
“Remember to watch your feet Weiss!!” Ruby called as she leaned back, moving her head out of the way from a quick jab Weiss threw her way. Thanks to her advance warning, Weiss was able to move her right foot out of the way before Ruby’s kick connected with it. “That was awesome Weiss!!” Ruby exclaimed as she went back to jumping backward, dodging the wide hay makers and quick jabs Weiss aimed at her head. If she had been an actual adversary her warning and praise would have irked the white-haired girl, but since she knew Ruby’s intentions were purley to benefit her Weiss couldn’t help but smile at her girlfriend’s admiration for her advancing skill, she then proceeded to continue attempting to drive her fist through her girlfriend’s chest.  
“You’re doing great Weiss, remember to keep your breathing in check and-“Ruby halted her helpful tips as she finally pushed off the foot she had behind her and closed the distance between the two girls, she then proceeded to throw a punch towards Weiss’s face. Recognizing the punch heading towards her face, Weiss threw her arms in front of her face in an attempt to block the hit, but at the last second the fist’s path diverted away from Weiss’s face and collided unobstructed with Weiss’s chest, sending the ex-heiresses flying backward and onto her butt. As much as she wanted to leap back up and get back into the fight, Weiss had to stay on the ground and recover the wind that was knocked out of her. Worried she overdid it again, Ruby dropped her battle stance and ran over to the ex-heiresses side, dropping to her knees and grabbing her hand once she reached her side. “And uh…anticipate where your enemies going to attack. I think a short break is in order.” Not wanting her girlfriend to feel out of place, Ruby soon got down onto the cool ground next to her girlfriend, still holding the breathless ex-heiresses hand as she laid herself flat on her back.  
“That…sounds like a…smart plan.” Weiss said in-between pants for air, still recovering from the devastating blow she received. Happy to see her girlfriend take her own health into consideration, Ruby turned her head towards her girlfriend’s cheek and gave the sweaty surface a quick kiss. She was still struggling to catch her breath, but the show of affection coaxed a small hum out of the exhausted girl.  
A few seconds of deep breaths later, and Weiss had finally managed to recover her breath, although since she wasn’t looking forward to getting knocked flat on her butt again she opted to stay lying with her girlfriend for a while longer, switching from simply holding her girlfriend’s hand to interlocking her finger’s with the scythe-wielder’s own.  
“Hey Weiss…” Curious as to why her girlfriend had broken up the silence the two had been laying in, Weiss turned her face so she was now facing Ruby’s. “I’m really glad I can help you improve. I’m sure you don’t get a kick out of getting knocked down, but I think’s its awesome how you refuse to quite. I know that there’s going to be a point when you won’t need my help anymore and I’m glad to help you reach that.” Her words were sweet and pleased the heiresses turned huntress to hear, but Ruby’s closing sentence didn’t sit well with her.  
“You can’t be serious Ruby.” Ruby’s warm smile was replaced with a puzzled frown at her girlfriend’s reaction, “There will never be a time when I don’t need you…” The ex-heiresses then raised her free hand and lightly cupped the back of Ruby’s head. Pushing her girlfriend’s head towards her, Weiss placed her lips onto the scythe-wielder’s frown which quickly shifted into a smile as their lips made contact. The two girl’s then closed their eyes as they turned their bodies towards each other and continued to kiss, Ruby letting out a small moan as she revealed in the warmth from her girlfriend’s lips. While passionate, the kiss only lasted a minute before the two separated from each other, both girl’s staring directly into the others eyes once they opened their eyes. Weiss the moved the hand that had been cupping the back of Ruby’s head and moved it to caress the scythe-wielder’s cheek.  
“Because I love you Ruby Rose, and if I happen to surpass you then all that means is that I don’t have to worry about being your burden.” Weiss said with a warm smile. Happy to hear Weiss’s kind words, Ruby gave the ex-heiresses forehead another kiss before nuzzling her face into the crook of her girlfriend’s sweat stained neck.  
“You’ve never been a burden before Weiss. You always have been, and always will be my partner and I’m so happy to have you in my life.”


End file.
